In her chemistry class, Tiffany took 5 quizzes. Her scores were 95, 97, 80, 93, and 75. What was her average score on the quizzes?
Answer: The average is the sum of her scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $95 + 97 + 80 + 93 + 75 = 440$ Her average score is $440 \div 5 = 88$.